Juegos de Seducción, cuando vives de ello
by Milahs
Summary: Para ella la seducción es un placentero juego al que es adicta. Todo cambiará cuando conozca a Edward y aunque crea que él es solo uno más, se verá atrapada en aquella torcida y placentera relación basada en lo físico. ¿Qué ganará? ¿El sexo o el amor?
1. Prefacio

"**Prefacio"**

La música se filtraba a través de mis poros y la sentía recorrer por mis venas como si fuera la sangre misma. Era lo que me hacia vivir, lo que hacia que mi cuerpo funcionara.

Bailaba al ritmo de la música en el que consideraba mi segundo hogar. La canción que tocaban en estos momentos era tan sensual que mis movimientos la interpretaban, como si la canción hablara sobre lo que yo hacia. No me importaba encontrarme bailando sola en tan inmenso lugar, todo lo contrario, lo amaba. En este lugar me sentía libre, sentía que podía dejar de aparentar y poder actuar como realmente era yo.

Movía mis caderas, mis brazos, mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo en movimientos sutiles y llamativos, por no decir sensuales. Sabia exactamente que hacer para llamar la atención de quien quisiera y esta noche no seria la excepción.

Seguía pasando mis manos por mi cuerpo, acariciándolo en un intento de hacerlas parecer caricias inocentes, pero que estaban lejos de serlo. Bajaba mis caderas como si tuviera a alguien detrás de mí. La minifalda, blusa ajustada y largas botas negras ayudaban en el intento de verme aun más sexy, como si eso fuese posible.

Sentí una calida mano posarse en mi cintura por lo que no pude evitar sonreír. Me volteé hacia él para comprobar que finalmente había mordido el anzuelo.

El chico pelo cobrizo sonreía seductoramente sin necesidad de hablar para saber lo quería en estos instantes: un baile conmigo. Sin la menor intención de echar todo mi trabajo a la basura, seguí moviéndome como lo hacia segundos atrás, con la diferencia de que esta vez lo hacia para él. Colocó una mano en mi cintura mientras que la otra descansaba en mi espalda baja, justo en el límite. Quise jugar un poco rudo, por lo que sin previo aviso volteé atrapando sus manos para colocarlas en mi cadera, aun con mis manos sobre las suyas. Continué bailando pero esta vez más provocadoramente mientras hacia que sus manos se refregaran por toda la longitud de mi cuerpo, a la vez que restregaba mi trasero en él, estimulando así su miembro. Volteé mi cabeza para observar su reacción y pude ver que sonreía torcidamente, lo que me motivó a hacer mi baile mucho mas intenso. Esta vez él no necesitó incentivo de mi parte. Desligándose de mis manos, movía las suyas por el contorno de mi cuerpo, por mi vientre, la parte baja de mi espalda y mis brazos. Le sentía respirar en mi cuello, a la vez que depositaba mojados besos en él, al igual que por mis hombros descubiertos.

Sin querer alargar más aquel juego de seducción, volví a voltearme para quedar de frente a él, quien colocó sus manos otra vez en mis caderas jalándome hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros fuera prácticamente nulo. Sonreí por lo agresivo de la acción y con mis manos entrelazadas en su cuello lo atraje hacia mí hasta sentir sus labios estampados sobre los míos. Sin esperar un segundo más, adentró su lengua en mi boca proporcionándole exquisitos masajes a la mía. Saboreó toda mi boca al igual como yo lo hice con la suya y debo agregar que estuvo simplemente sabroso. Lo sentí gemir aun sobre mi boca, cuando una de mis manos rozó suavemente su erecto miembro. Él, a cambio, llevó su mano a mi trasero acariciándolo sutilmente.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que venia a continuación, así que con la confianza de frecuentar desde hacia tiempo el lugar y conocer a todos en él, llevé de la mano a aquel hombre de ojos verdes hacia uno de los salas privados. Mientras caminábamos entre la multitud, le veía tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, y podía saber fácilmente que el deseaba esto tanto como yo.

Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta de la casi oscura sala y me acerqué sonriente hacia él. Esta era una de las tantas salas que se usaban para eventos privados. Había una mesa de vidrio en el centro de ésta, rodeada de varios sofás, además de haber una barra en el fondo del cuarto, pero ¡diablos! Lo que más valía mierda en estos momentos era la decoración de la sala. _¡Yo quería sexo!_

Volví a besar aquellos exquisitos labios para perderme en aquellas sensaciones. Su lengua se abrió paso nuevamente a través de mi boca para volver a reunirse con la mia. Gemí cuando él me empujó hasta la pared contraria de la habitación, a unos metros de la barra. Sentí como una de sus manos subía lentamente por entre mis muslos, acariciándolos y no pude evitar volver a gemir. Por mi parte, no quería quedarme atrás en cuanto a avances, no era tímida. Metí mi mano dentro de su camisa acariciando sus pectorales para después bajarla rápidamente hacia su miembro, lo que le hizo perder la concentración y detenerse. Detuve mi mano también en forma de protesta ante su reacción, por lo que él – riendo – continuó moviendo su mano esta vez jugando con mis bragas, hasta que las bajó de un solo tirón, mientras que yo lograba desabrochar su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón. Me arqueé automáticamente al sentir dos de sus dedos dentro de mí y si no fuera por la música, estoy segura de que todo el mundo me habría escuchado gritar. El muy estúpido solo rió por eso, para seguir continuando lo que hacia con sus dedos, magníficamente maravilloso. Se sentían tan bien dentro de mi, como los movía acariciando mi clítoris, mis labios, todo, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba mis pechos por sobre la ropa. Luego cambió a sacarlos y meterlos, bombeando dentro de mí, mientras que yo solo gemía, desconcentrada en la labor de mis manos. De vez en cuanto él me besaba ahogando un poco mis para nada silenciosos gemidos. Me sentía venir pronto y el también lo sentía, así que comenzó a bombear mucho mas fuerte hasta que otro grito ensordecedor de mi parte anunció lo que era obvio. Lo volví a besar, para luego descansar solo un poco y recuperar el aliento, porque esto definitivamente no había terminado.

Sonreí en respuesta a su sonrisa. Lo jalé unos metros hacia la derecha hasta llegar a la extensa barra. De un salto me subí en ella mientras lo jalaba para que quedara lo más cerca posible de mí. Terminé de desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos, para luego quitar su camisa, mientras que él me quitaba la blusa y subía mi mini hasta mi cintura, ya que no traía brasier no quedaba nada más que quitar. Luego, el se inclinó para sacar algo de su pantalón, en lo que pude adivinar era un condón. Antes de que lo abriera se lo quité de las manos y negué con la cabeza.

– Quiero sentirte dentro de mí – susurré en su oído para luego pasar mi lengua ahí mismo –, pero en verdad – tomaba pastillas, así que no me preocupaba.

Tiré el condón quien sabe donde mientras veía como él respondía con una sensual sonrisa. En lo que fue un rápido movimiento, me jaló hacia delante quedando en la orilla de la barra y metió todo su miembro de una sola vez en mi. Ambos gemimos ante la placentera fricción de nuestras partes. Salió de mi para luego volver a adentrase, una y otra vez.

– Sigue así, oh, si, así. No pares – me afirmé de sus hombros para poder darme impulso.

– ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? – susurró en mi oído con tono sensual, para luego llevarse mi lóbulo a su boca.

– Mas… fuerte – conseguí decir entre sus embestidas – Sigue, mas fuerte, mas duro –

– ¿Así? – siguió adentrándose en mi de una manera fantástica. Sabía que llegaría pronto.

– Oh, si, así, justo así – ambos gemíamos sin parar.

Continuó embistiéndome una y otra vez increíblemente, mientras besaba y chupaba mis pezones. Sentía como mis paredes se apretaban alrededor de su miembro volviéndome más estrecha, signo de que el placentero momento estaba apunto de ocurrir. Tres embestidas mas y sentí que pude tocar el cielo. Ahogué mi grito en sus labios mientras el continuaba con sus movimientos ya que aun no había acabado. Luego de un par de embestidas más, sentí como su caliente líquido se derramaba en mi interior, sintiéndose jodidamente bien. Volvió a besarme en una constante pelea de lenguas, para después separarnos.

Comencé a vestirme mientras que él hacia lo mismo. El silencio – solo aplacado por la música del pub – se vio interrumpido cuando el habló.

– Por cierto, Edward – dijo mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa.

– ¿Qué? – no había estado prestando atención. De hecho, ni siquiera me importaba su nombre – Oh, Bella – respondí.

– Ni siquiera te interesaba saberlo, ¿verdad? – sonrió. Negué con la cabeza. Él rió.

Una vez con mi ropa puesta, me acerqué a él para besarlo nuevamente, gimiendo al sentir su tibia lengua. Me separé de él, le sonreí y salí de la sala directo a la pista.

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic lemmon asi que espero y les pido que no sean tan malas conmigo en cuanto a criticas se refiere. En lo personal, este el el fic que mas me gusta y estoy super entusiasmada con él. Por el momento trabajo en el primer capitulo asi que apenas lo termine se los subo ok? Ojalá dejen review si no es mucho pedir (: Se cuidan ! Bye !_


	2. Capitulo 1: Directo al grano o al org

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes son de la autoria y le pertenecen a nuestra Musa: Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**** "Directo al grano o al orgasmo, lo primero que pase"**

**POV Bella**

La resaca de la noche anterior me sacaba de quicio. Estaba acostumbrada a beber de tal manera pero al parecer eso no me inmunizaba de la molestosa consecuencia. Sentía como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar de un momento a otro, pero sonreía al pensar en lo bien que lo había pasado en el pub. Es decir, tres tipos en una noche no era algo que soliese hacer todos los días, pero si era placentero hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Amaba vivir de este modo, pero odiaba tener que volver a la odiosa rutina diaria. Tenia que trabajar y lo mas terrible de todo esto era que tendría que soportar quien sabe cuantos babosos en la fuente de soda. Ser mesera no era un gran trabajo, pero al menos era suficiente para mantener mi estilo de vida. Sabía que podía llegar a más, pero por el momento estaba bien para mí.

Ya sin mucha opción, me levanté de la cama y me di una ducha de agua fría. Me vestí con el uniforme que consistía en una diminuta falda roja, el pequeño delantal blanco y la ajustada blusa también roja, además de unos zapatos bajos. En realidad lo de ajustado y diminuto no era parte real del uniforme, mas bien yo lo había arreglado a mi manera para sentirme bien aun con eso puesto, ya que no quería sentirme como una abuela en el trabajo. Por lo menos mi jefe, Mike, no había puesto objeción ante ello, supongo que porque disfrutaba de la vista que le proporcionaba mi uniforme.

Después del breve desayuno ya estaba caminando hacia la estación de autobuses para llegar al trabajo. En quince minutos ya estaba en la fuente de soda ubicada en el centro de Phoenix.

– ¡Pero que cara traes, Bella! – Angela estaba limpiando algunas mesas. No presté demasiada atención a su comentario - ¿Fue una buena noche? – sonrió inquisitoriamente.

– Algo – traté de ocultar mi sonrisa. - ¿Ya llegó Mike?

– Solo tu puedes llamarle de esa forma – rodó los ojos – Aun no, pero no debe tardar.

– Genial. Por lo menos no se dará cuenta de que llegué tarde – dejé mis cosas encima de la barra. Aun no había mucha gente en el local.

– Y aunque lo hiciera no te diría nada – puso las manos en sus caderas – No sé que le haces a los hombres, pero a éste lo traes loco.

– Las ventajas de ser como yo – sonreí. Angela puso los ojos en blanco y continuó trabajando.

Como no había nada que hacer, por lo temprano de la jornada, llevé mis cosas a los casilleros que cada empleado tenia y las dejé ahí mismo, pero antes de irme mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. La canción de Alice se escuchaba en el entorno.

– ¿Qué tal, Alice? – le saludé extrañada. No era común que llamara tan temprano.

– Bien, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo estuvo lo de anoche? - ¡Dios! ¿Es que todos preguntan lo mismo?

– Regular – me limité a contestar. Alice rió.

– Conozco ese tono. Me estas ocultando algo – rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo podría? – Se que no hablarás ahora. Rose y yo iremos durante el almuerzo a verte, así nos tomamos algo juntas, ¿te parece?

– Por mi esta bien – me encogí de hombros – Las veo luego.

– Adiós, mentirosa – reí luego de que Alice cortara la llamada.

Al salir, me topé con Mike en la puerta, donde casi chocamos.

– Lo siento, Mike – el me sujetó de los brazos para que no cayera.

– No te preocupes – sonrió como tratando de deslumbrarme, claro que el no sabia que eso era imposible – ¿Qué tal estás?

– Bien, con algo de dolor de cabeza, pero bien.

– Si quieres puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre. No hay mucho movimiento así que no habrá problema.

– Gracias, Mike.

– Podrías agradecérmelo con una salida al cine. ¿Qué te parece? – evité rodar los ojos.

– Lo siento, pero por el momento no deseo citas – cuan cierto era eso, bueno, en parte.

– Esta bien. En otra ocasión será.

Lo vi irse algo molesto, aunque no era para tanto. Solo lo había rechazado unas seis veces en lo que va del mes. No debería molestarse tanto, después de todo no es "ético" salir con las empleadas. Reí al pensar eso. Aquello no me había importado cuando trabajaba en el restaurant de enfrente, con Tom, su dueño.

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, en parte. Odiaba soportar a los viejos babosos que te desnudaban con la mirada, pero a Angela esto le parecía divertido. Claro, como ella no era a la que le hacían propuestas indecorosas a pleno día. Si fuera en la noche seria distinto, pero considerando el aspecto físico de quienes pasan por este lugar, aquello era una posibilidad nula.

– Quisiera ofrecerles un trago, pero por la hora no puedo –

Alice y Rose – mis mejores amigas – ya habían llegado y a Mike no le importó que me sentara junto a ellas un rato, después de todo, Angela atendía a los pocos clientes que habían.

– Lo que menos necesitas en este momento es un trago, Bella – respondió Rose enarcando una ceja – Estoy segura que la jaqueca no te deja vivir – ambas rieron.

– Ja, ja. Que gracioso – el sarcasmo dejaba claro cuan molesta estaba.

– Ahora vamos al asunto jugoso. Dinos, Bella. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

– Alice, ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¡Lo de siempre! Bailé con unos cuantos tipos, bebí hasta que ya no podía caminar y luego me vine a casa.

– Vamos, tiene que haber algo – insistió Rose – Nuestra pequeña prostituta no puede haber pasado una noche se sequía.

– Con cuanto cariño me tratan – me hice la ofendida. En realidad siempre me llamaban así.

– ¡Bella! Necesito ayuda – ¡Gracias, Angela!

– Tengo que trabajar – me levanté – Al rato vuelvo.

– De esta no te salvas, Bella.

– ¡Lo que tu digas, Alice! – le grite desde lejos.

Fui hasta donde se encontraba Angela, tratando de sostener una bandeja con varios vasos, haciendo malabares para no botarlos. Evité reírme de ella.

– ¿En que necesitas que te ayude? – le pregunté sosteniendo la bandeja que ella tenia.

– Necesito que lleves esto a la mesa que está fuera. Hay un par de chicos, esto es de ellos – respondió concentrada en los demás pedidos.

– Claro, no hay problema – sonreí en cuanto dijo chicos. Tal vez esto seria interesante.

– Gracias, Bella – asentí y caminé con la bandeja en mis manos.

No iba pensando en nada en especial, cuando ya había llegado a la mesa que Angela me indicó. ¡Sorpresa! Uno de los chicos que estaba sentado en ella era el mismo chico pelo cobrizo con quien había estado ayer en el pub, mas específicamente en aquella sala. Parecía sorprendido de verme, al contrario de mí. Ya había pasado miles de veces por esto. El mundo era un lugar pequeño.

– Aquí está todo – dejé las cosas sobre la mesa actuando normal.

– Gracias – respondió el otro chico rubio, sin percatarse en la mirada de su amigo.

Me fui de ahí sonriendo divertida por la expresión del chico, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Eduardo… Ernesto… Edmundo… ¡Edward! Si, así era.

– ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – preguntó Alice una vez que estuve sentada en la mesa junto a ellas.

– Por nada – negué con la cabeza – No es nada.

– Claro, tu no sonríes, yo soy alta y Rose es virgen – reí.

– ¿Qué acaso ya no somos de tu confianza? Vamos, dinos – insistió Rose.

– Ok. Lo que pasa es que uno de los chicos con quien estuve ayer está sentado en una de las mesas de afuera y fue realmente divertido ver su expresión cuando me vio.

– ¿De verdad? – Alice y Rose miraron hacia donde les indiqué. – ¿Cuál de los dos es? ¿El rubio o el cobrizo?

– El cobrizo – respondí de inmediato – Pero miren disimuladamente. No quiero hacerle creer que tengo algún tipo de interés en él. Es mas, creo que piensa que ni siquiera lo recordé.

– Típico de Isabella Swan – dijo Rose con tono de orgullo – Me alegra que hayas aprendido bien. Nunca hay que hacerles creer que te interesan en lo más mínimo luego de haber pasado un buen rato.

– Oh, es que aprendí de las mejores – ambas rieron.

– Y a pescar también aprendiste bien – sonrió Alice - ¡Mira que guapo es! Aunque el rubio está mucho mejor.

– No lo vi anoche en el pub, sino hubiera aprovechado con ambos.

– ¿No te importa si lo aprovecho yo? – reí. Alice se veía entusiasmada.

– No, en lo absoluto – sonrió – Es todo tuyo.

– Genial. ¿Te parece si ya nos vamos? Quiero pasar cerca de él aprovechando que aun están ahí.

– Claro. Deja que vaya por mis cosas.

Tomé las cosas que había dejado en mi casillero y aun con el uniforme me reuní con las chicas en la salida.

– ¡Angela! Le dices a Mike que tuve un problema y debo irme ahora. El ya sabe que me iría mas temprano. Por favor.

– Ok, Bella. No te preocupes, yo le digo.

Le sonreí y alcancé a Alice y Rose. Ellas me sonrieron, sobre todo Alice con cierto grado de complicidad.

– ¡Vamos! – Rose y yo reímos, para luego salir.

Estábamos a punto de pasar por la mesa en donde estaban el par de chicos, cuando Alice habló.

– Chicas, no encuentro mi móvil – hizo como que buscaba en su cartera, pero todas sabíamos que solo actuaba.

– Apresúrate, Alice – le dijo Rose.

– Si, espera – botó su billetera "accidentalmente" justo a los pies del chico rubio.

Justo cuando Alice iba a recoger su billetera, el chico rubio lo hizo antes que ella. Evité reír, viendo la escena.

– Gracias – le murmuró Alice tratando de parecer apenada. ¡La muy perra!

– No hay de que – le respondió el chico sonriendo. Le pasó su billetera y luego Alice la guardó,

– ¡Alice! Apresúrate – le hablé yo esta vez. Me sentía algo apartada del montaje.

– Siempre tan apresurada, Bella – rodé los ojos – Ya voy.

En eso nos alcanzó, para luego subirnos en el descapotable de Rosalie.

– ¡Eso fue increíble! No se como no se percató que actuabas – me burlé. Es que fue realmente increíble verlo.

– Como si fuera tan mala actriz – Alice sacudió su corto cabello – Realmente lo disfruté. ¡Es que era tan guapo! Definitivamente vendré mañana.

– Lo mas probable es que el pobre chico esté ilusionado por otro encuentro – habló Rosalie.

– ¿Viste como te miraba el otro chico, Bella? – miré a Alice en espera de que continuara. La verdad no tenia idea ya que no le había prestado atención.

– Creo que tenia la esperanza que le miraras y le reconocieras. En ningún momento despegó la mirada de ti – respondió Rose por Alice.

– Es imposible que alguien me olvidé – suspiré sobreactuando – Debo de haberlo vuelto loco. Probablemente ayer fue el mejor sexo que haya tenido en su vida.

– Ahora que lo menciones… – interrumpió Alice – Dijiste que no había pasado nada ayer.

– ¡Perra! – Rosalie dijo en fungido tono de reproche. Las tres reímos – Apuesto que fueron mas de dos.

– Quizás. No recuerdo muy bien – rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

– Definitivamente iremos contigo mas seguido. De seguro también nos va bien.

– Puedes apostar a que si – le contestó Rose – No he tenido algo de acción últimamente.

– Hablas como hombre, Rose – Alice rió mientras que Rose frunció el seño.

– Si ellos lo hacen, no veo por que no lo hagamos nosotras – se encogió de hombros.

– Eso mismo me pregunte yo hace dos años. ¡Y heme aquí!

Después de aquella charla, nos dedicamos a hablar sobre lo que haríamos esta noche y volvimos a recordar la sobreactuada escena de Alice en la fuente de soda. ¡Ella no estaba avergonzada para nada! nuestra pequeña amiga al parecer tenia verdadero interés en aquel chico y aquello era peligroso.

– Alice, solo te estas divirtiendo, ¿verdad? – le pregunté una vez estando en el departamento que las tres compartíamos.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó rápidamente – ¿Qué te hace dudar de eso?

– No llevas ni un día de apenas conocerlo de vista y has hablado casi en todo momento de él. No quiero reprocharte nada amiga, pero sabes que aquello no te conviene –

Estaba realmente preocupada. Nosotras no acostumbrábamos a relacionarnos más de una noche con alguien y permitirnos lo contrario afectaba el modo de vida de las tres. Ambas formábamos un maldito trío, si una se divertía el resto también lo hacia.

– No he hablado mucho de él – respondió a la defensiva.

– No discutiré por lo evidente, solo quiero recordarte las reglas que nosotras misma nos impusimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Si, lo recuerdo – murmuró – No te preocupes, solo me divierto – su sonrisa despreocupada me hizo respirar tranquila.

– En ese caso, esta bien. Buena suerte.

– Sabe que no la necesito – ambas sonreímos.

***

Estaba cansada, aunque agotada era la palabra correcta. Había estado hasta altas horas de la noche en el pub con las chicas y hoy había tenido que levantarme temprano para mi turno en la fuente soda. Por suerte también le tocaba a Angela venir, porque no sé que haría sin ella cubriéndome el turno. A veces simplemente no aguantaba y me recostaba en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar dentro del local. La noche había estado buena pero lo único malo era la resaca al día siguiente. Aunque el "daño colateral" – como le llamábamos – era soportable.

– Bella, necesito que vayas a la mesa de fuera – llamó Angela. ¿Es que acaso no veía cuan mal estaba?

– Ya voy, ya voy. No tienes por que gritarme.

Me fui antes de que Angela comenzara a regañarme repitiéndome las desventajas de salir al pub en días de semanas.

– Hola. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? – recién ahí me fijé que el chico sentado en la mesa, era el mismo chico rubio del otro día.

Sonrió coquetamente.

– En realidad muchas cosas – dijo mirándome de arriba para abajo, examinándome – Pero por el momento solo tráeme una bebida y un sándwich.

– Claro.

Alguien dígame, ¿Qué fue eso exactamente? ¿En realidad me estaba coqueteando? Diablos, Bella. ¿Desde cuando tan lenta? Él obviamente me estaba haciendo una propuesta indecorosa. Vaya amiguito en el que se fijó Alice. Y yo que pensaba que era un completo aburrido, aunque cualquiera pensaría lo mismo viéndolo usar aquel elegante terno.

Sonreí mentalmente mientras llevaba lo que había pedido. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, pasaría un buen rato con aquel chico y vaya que buen rato. ¡Era sexy!

– Aquí tienes – de frente a él, dejé las cosas sobre la mesa agachándome para que tuviera una vista perfecta de mis pechos.

– Se ve delicioso – comentó con una sonrisa sensual. Y estaba claro que no solo se refería a la comida.

– Provecho – le sonreí insinuadoramente.

– Vaya que lo será – le escuché murmurar.

Expectante por mi aparente éxito, me dirigí hacia la barra en donde estaba la caja y Angela. Tomé un poco del jugo que ella estaba bebiendo.

– Déjame adivinar – interrumpió mis pensamientos – Por esa cara, pienso que te irás en un rato, ¿verdad?

– Quizás, es lo mas probable – contesté sonriendo a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos. – Si me voy, le dices a Mike…. – Angela me interrumpió.

– Que tuviste un problema. Lo sé, lo sé – reí. Había usado esa excusa muchas veces – Yo te cubro, así disfrutas por mi también – esta vez sonrió.

– Por supuesto que lo haré – le sonreí.

Vi que el chico llamaba para pedir la cuenta así tomando la pequeña libreta me acerqué a su mesa.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunté por mera formalidad.

– Exquisito – lamió su labio inferior de una forma tremendamente sexy. – Y listo para pagar.

– Son dos dólares con noventa y cinco – dejé la boleta en su mesa.

– Aquí tienes – tomé el dinero y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. – Quédate con el cambio.

– Gracias, aunque… estaba pensando en una propina mucho mejor – mordí mi labio inferior.

– ¿Así? – Enarcó una ceja – ¿Qué te parece un paseo en mi auto? – sonreí. Otro que mordió el anzuelo.

– Claro. Espérame –

Fui hacia mi casillero y en tiempo record me cambie de ropa. Después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden y de tener todas mis cosas, salí sonriéndole a Angela para alcanzar al chico rubio.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó sonriente.

Asentí y me subí a su elegante mercedez que estaba estacionado unos pasos más debajo de la fuente de soda.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? – habló después de haberme subido.

– Ninguno – me encogí de hombros – Donde tú quieras estará bien.

– Entonces donde yo quiera – murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a conducir.

Cualquiera pensaría que era extraño – por no decir loco – el que me subiera al auto de un completo desconocido – ni tanto – a dar un paseo quien sabe donde, pero sinceramente poco me importaba aquello, de hecho ni siquiera me interesaba saber de él. Todo lo que si sabía era que quería disfrutar de las buenas – en este caso excelentes – oportunidades que se presentasen.

– Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas? – inició la conversación.

– Bella – me limité a contestar. – ¿Y tú, chico rubio? – sonreí.

– Jasper – contestó sonriendo también – Bonito nombre, Bella. Se ajusta perfecto a ti.

– Supongo que sí – respondí pagada de mi misma. No era el primero que me lo decía.

– Y… ¿llevas tiempo trabajando en el lugar? – estaba intentando mantener una conversación cordial al parecer.

– No mucho – contesté de todas formas – Acabo de cambiar de trabajo hace un mes.

– ¿Eso por que?

– Digamos que tuve un par de problemas con la esposa de mi jefe – sonreí.

– ¿Acaso hiciste lo que pienso?

– No soy lectora de mentes. Obviamente no tengo idea de lo que piensas.

– Olvídalo, no creo que sea eso – apuesto a que si lo era. – En fin, ¿las chicas con las que estabas ayer eran tus amigas? – así que era eso lo que le interesaba.

– Si – sonreí sabiendo que el quería mas información.

– ¿Como se llaman? – volvió a insistir.

– La rubia era Rosalie y la de pelo corto era Alice – sonrió complacido por el dato.

– ¿Y el chico con el que estabas era tu amigo? – pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Supongo que siguiendo las preguntas sobre amigos.

– Edward. Si – enarcó una ceja.

Sabia lo que se venia, inclusive me atrevería a asegurar que sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Era cien por ciento seguro que intentara preguntarme acerca de su amigo. Era demasiado obvio.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

– Solo me preguntaba si lo conocías – sonrió inquiriendo mi respuesta.

– Sé que te habló de mi, al igual que sé que estas interesado en Alice. No era necesario tanto rodeo – su cara de sorpresa me hizo reír. Volvió a su antigua expresión.

– Bueno, en ese caso mejor – volvió a sonreír – ¿Por qué no te viste sorprendida ayer?

– Estoy prácticamente acostumbrada a esa clase de encuentros. El mundo es un lugar pequeño, ¿sabes? Es algo que siempre puede suceder – contesté indiferentemente.

– Pero eso no explicas el que hayas fingido desconocerle, ¿no lo crees? – enarcó una ceja nuevamente.

– Estaba en mi trabajo. Nunca mezclo aquello con mi vida privada – como si eso fuese verdad.

– En ese caso, ¿por que estas aquí conmigo?

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, estacionó el auto en algo así como un mirador. Estaba segura que no había nada ni nadie en kilómetros. Evité sonreír complacida.

– Es bueno relajarse entre horas de trabajo – sonreí – Apuesto a que piensas lo mismo.

Se acercó un poco más, y eso que el espacio del auto lo dejaba prácticamente pegado a mí.

– Estas en lo correcto y de seguro pensamos en la misma manera de relajarse – volvió a acercarse mas, quedando a solo un par de centímetros de mi cara.

– ¿Así? – coloqué una mano en su muslo cerca de su entre pierna. Asintió – Algo, ¿Cómo esto?

Puse mi mano sobre su miembro acariciándolo apenas por encima de la tela y a los segundos después lo tenía sobre mi boca besándome salvajemente. ¡Diablos! El muy maldito ya me había excitado.

* * *

**Bueno, en lo que a nivel personal se refiere este es el capitulo que mas me gusta y que mas largo es de todos mis fic (: Espero a la gente que lea qe les guste .... Si,creo que es bueno y debo admitir que amo como es Bella aqui. Toda una bitch idola ! xD Me despido xd Algun Review? Por caridad? xd Ojala comenten xd Bye !**


	3. Capitulo 2: Sonrisas Estúpidas

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida musa Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin la autorización del autor._

**Advertencia: Fic de Clase M por lemmons explícitos. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**** "Sonrisas estúpidas"**

**POV Bella**

Continué acariciando su miembro con mi mano, sonriendo ver como lo disfrutaba él y viendo como su amigo reaccionaba a mis caricias.

De un salto estaba sentada a horcadas de Jasper, por lo que tuvo que reclinar el asiento hacia atrás ya que así estaríamos mucho mas cómodos para lo que se venia.

Comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras seguíamos besándonos. Su lengua jugando con la mía se sentía demasiado bien. Él comenzó a mover sus manos por mis muslos, tratando de meterlas por la entrepiernas, a lo que involuntariamente respondí frotándome contra su mano tratando de encontrar mas fricción. ¡La necesitaba!

Ambos gemíamos como locos y eso que aun no comenzaba lo realmente bueno.

Cuando por fin pude terminar de desabrochar esa odiosa camisa, comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones. Mientras que él subía mi falda hasta mi cintura, acariciando mi piel de pasada. Luego me sacó la blusa por la cabeza y sonrió al ver que no llevaba brassier, para después llevarse a la boca una de mis pezones y chuparlos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro.

Me incliné hacia atrás, tratando de sentir al máximo las sensaciones que me inundaban, como el placer, la lujuria a la que estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir pero que ni loca dejaría de hacerlo. Luego detuvo su mano y antes de que pudiera protestar por eso, estaba corriendo mis bragas y metiendo dos de sus dedos en mí. Comenzó a bombear dentro de mí, de apoco para luego aumentar el ritmo. Insistente y desesperadamente me enterraba más en sus dedos tratando de sentir la penetración lo más profundamente posible. Luego él agrego un dedo más en su trabajo introduciéndolos cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Era tanto lo que gemía que tuve que besarlo para de esa manera ahogar un poco mis gritos, ¡es que era casi imposible! Por mas que trataba y trataba no paraba de gemir mientras que Jasper gemía de placer tan solo dándome a mi un poco del suyo. Era tanto lo que sentía de aquello que en menos tiempo de lo que acostumbraba ya había terminado. Lo volví a besar y lamí su oreja mientras que el mordía mi cuello.

Después de sonreírle, bajé mis manos hacia su parte baja para terminar de bajarle los pantalones y el bóxer, luego tomé su miembro con ambas manos, para enterrarme de una sola vez en él.

Se sintió tan magnifico que no se como es que la ciudad entera no nos escuchó gritar al sentir tan placentera fricción. No esperaba que Jasper fuera delicado conmigo y estoy completamente segura que el tampoco lo seria, por lo que sin preámbulos subí mis caderas para volver a enterrarme de una sola vez en el, fuerte y concisa. Coloqué mis manos en el respaldo del asiento para así poder impulsarme mas fácilmente, para luego seguir moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo. De pronto sentí sus manos bruscamente en mi cara y de una manera salvaje guió mi rostro hacia el suyo, estampando sus labios en los míos para luego meter su lengua dentro mi boca. Lo sentía gemir de una manera salvaje que tan solo escucharlo hacia que me mojara aun más. Después comencé a moverme en círculos con su miembro aun dentro de mí, con lo que me aburrí así que volví a lo convencional. Mientras yo era la que llevaba el ritmo, – y debo agregar que me encantaba tener el control – Jasper chupaba mis pezones o lamía mis pechos, mordía mi cuello o me besaba.

Me sentía venir pronto y al parecer Jasper también, porque para apresurar lo que se venia comenzó a hablarme.

– Vamos, córrete. Lléname de tu jugo ahora mismo – me habló al oído para luego pasar su lengua por ahí mismo.

Era tanto el placer que sentía – aumentado aun mas por sus palabras – que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, no pensaba en nada coherente salvo en lo excitada que estaba y en el placer mismo que me estaba dando el chico este.

– Estoy… a… punto – dije con dificultad después de algunas estocadas más.

– Vente ahora mismo. Ahora – volvió a decir mientras apretaba mis pechos con sus manos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que bastó para que terminara. Mis paredes estrechándose aun más alrededor de su miembro provocaron su propio orgasmo. Y luego ya no sentía nada más que mi propio placer culminándose.

Después de que ambos acabamos, rápidamente abroché los botones de mi blusa y cuando me prestaba a bajar de encima de él, me detuvo colocando ambas de sus manos en mi cintura.

– Eres algo fría cuando terminas con esto, ¿no crees? – aunque no se mostraba afectado por ello, su rostro si denotaba cierta extrañeza.

– ¿Y qué? – Respondí sin entender bien su interés – No pretenderás que me muestre cursi o algo parecido.

– No, pero… – lo interrumpí.

– ¿Acaso quieres que sea así? ¿O que te bese y continuemos juntos como un par de niños? Oh no, mejor aun, ¿quieres que te diga que has sido el mejor con quien he tenido sexo? Por que si así lo quieres, puedo decírtelo.

– No se trata de eso – respondió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, que a esta altura ya me estaba molestando –. La mayoría de las chicas esperan algo mas que solo sexo, en cambio tu, pareciera que no hayas la hora de irte.

– Las personas como yo no fingen que desean más que un buen rato y ya. No le veo sentido a engañar acerca de tus reales intenciones – me encogí de hombros – ¿O acaso pretendes decirme que tu no estas aquí precisamente por lo mismo? – Negó con la cabeza, aun con la maldita sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Lo ves? Solo un buen rato y adiós, nunca te he visto.

Se me quedó viendo durante un rato, aun sonriendo. Juro que si seguía mirándome de esa forma lo golpeaba.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ves? – le pregunté antes de perder la paciencia.

– No, nada. Solo estaba pensando – sacudió su cabeza, como si así el idiota pudiera salir de su ensimismamiento.

– Claro, y necesitabas mirar con cara de idiota para pensar. Lógico – desvié mi mirada al tiempo que me bajaba de encima de él.

– Edward tenía razón. Eres única – lo dijo de una forma como si en vez de un halago, se tratase de una extraña circunstancia.

– ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? ¿Es un halago o qué? – le pregunté sin poder evitar ser agresiva. Aquel chico rubio me estaba haciendo enfadar.

– Depende de quien sea la opinión – antes de que volviera a preguntar, se apresuró a agregar – Por mi parte es un halago. Muy pocos hombres tenemos la fortuna de encontrar a alguien como tu – seguí esperando por mas detalles – Experta en la cama y sin involucrar sentimientos de por medio.

– Primero que todo: si no te diste cuenta esto es un auto, si, sorprendente detalle. Segundo: ¿Tú y tu amigo hablaron de mí? – Antes de que contestara terminé de preguntar – ¿Dijiste que no tenia sentimientos?

– No dije que no tuvieras sentimientos, lo que dije fue que no los involucrabas en tus "relaciones sociales", por así decir. Y lo de la cama era por decir. Sé perfectamente que estamos en un auto.

Dejé pasar que no me respondiera todas mis preguntas, ya que de todas formas no me importaba.

– Bueno, creo que fue suficiente de platica – terminé de acomodar mi ropa mientras que él hacia lo mismo – ¿Te importaría llevarme a mi casa?

– Por supuesto que no – respondió de inmediato – Dime donde queda.

Después de terminar de darle las indicaciones de donde vivía, Jasper arrancó el auto y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

Afortunadamente el parecía querer ir en silencio al igual que yo, lo que no importaba mucho porque en realidad no había nada que decir. Por mi parte, quería estar lo más pronto posible en casa, relajarme, descansar, ducharme y volver a salir. Por suerte hoy era viernes y decía suerte porque era justamente los fines de semana en que más personas salían a divertirse como yo, aunque eso en realidad no importaba mucho. Como acababa de demostrar hace unos instantes, fuese el día que fuera, yo tendría mi porción de disfrute necesaria.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, unas cuantas indicaciones extras y mis pensamientos acerca de lo que haría el resto de la semana, Jasper ya estaba aparcando en la entrada del edificio en el que vivía.

– ¿Aquí es? – preguntó una vez más asegurándose, supongo. Asentí sin ganas de hablar.

Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad, tomé mis cosas pero no me moví. Aquel chico parecía tener algo que decirme. Esperé a que dijera algo y este al ver que esperaba, comenzó a hablar.

– Lo que ha pasado hoy… – inició. Supe de inmediato lo que trataba de decirme.

– Si lo que quieres es que quede entre nosotros, no te preocupes. No tengo la intención ni motivos para ventilarlo. Aunque ocultárselo a Alice no tiene importancia dado el caso de que ni siquiera hablan.

– Aun así preferiría que no – sonrió – Si se lo dijeras, mi primera impresión de esta noche quedaría arruinada.

– Así que irás al pub esta noche – exclamé sorprendida. En realidad esperaba no volver a verlo nunca, pero si tenia que hacerlo…

– Así como estoy seguro que ustedes también irán – inquirió.

– Oh, por supuesto – hice ademán con la mano como si eso fuera obvio –. Entonces, Alice te verá esta noche – sonreí mientras abría la puerta del auto y me bajaba.

– Las veré esta noche – se despidió con la mano, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, tuve una idea.

Rápidamente tomé su rostro y lo besé de la manera más salvaje que me fue posible. A pesar de que el beso le tomó desprevenido, respondió de la misma manera. Su calida lengua hace que por poco me olvide de que tenia cosas por hacer.

– ¿Sigues pensando que soy fría después del sexo? – le pregunté una vez que el beso había terminado.

– Eres de lo mas ardiente después del sexo – respondió sonriente para después besarme rápidamente.

Sin dejar de sonreír terminó de cerrar la puerta y se marchó del lugar.

Entré al edificio rápidamente para no desperdiciar más tiempo. En vez de utilizar el ascensor subí por las escaleras, para llegar al departamento que estaba en el quinto piso. Apenas había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Alice estaba a mi lado.

– Hola – saludó mientras yo terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

– Ah, hola – le respondí apenas mirándola. Estaba muy distraída como para prestarle la más mínima atención.

– ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – continuó hablando. La observé al notar cierto tono extraño en su pregunta. No me sorprendió su conducta.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me hice la desentendida.

– Oh, solo por cortesía – sacudió la mano restándole importancia – Además de que te fuimos a buscar y no estabas y de que te acabo de ver llegar en un auto de alguien que no conozco – ya lo creía yo – No, cortesía nada más.

– Bastaba con que lo preguntaras directamente y ya – rodé los ojos – Aquel chico era un amigo que conocí en la fuente de Mike. Solo fuimos a dar una vuelta y ya – me encogí de hombros.

– Si, orgasmolandia suena un buen lugar para ir – reí por sus ocurrencias – ¿Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó esta vez sin darse mas rodeos.

– Bien – me limité a decir.

– Wow. En verdad tuvo que haber sido bueno considerando lo exigente que eres – exclamó impresionada – Todavía recuerdo a Jack 45. Nadie entendía como "no había llegado a la altura" – volví a reír por eso. Aun lo recordaba.

– Fue mucho peor mi desilusión que cuando mis padres se divorciaron – comenté recordando mi breve momento con aquel chico – Esperaba lo mejor de "gran Jack", pero lo único que dejó como recuerdo fue un amigo sin vida y mi gran frustración.

Ambas continuamos riendo. La verdad, ahora me parecía gracioso pero en su momento no fue muy agradable. En realidad tenía todas mis esperanzas de esa noche en pasarlo bien, pero Jack no estaba para la labor. Yo misma me encargué esa noche de que todo el mundo supiera de el "el gran momento de Jack". Dos minutos y tres segundos exactamente.

– Alice, ¿iras esta noche al pub? Necesito con urgencia un buen trago – le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación en busca de mis cosas para ducharme.

– Por supuesto que si – gritó desde la sala – Rose también irá, al menos si llega a la hora que prometió – dicho esto rió.

– ¿Dónde fue? – le pregunté cuando fui hasta la sala, ya que la curiosidad me hizo detenerme con lo que estaba haciendo.

– No lo sé muy bien. Mencionó algo así como que saldría con un tal Fernando… Felicio… Félix, lo que sea – sacudió su cabeza restándole importancia – Dijo que volvería para ir con nosotras a la hora de siempre.

– ¿Ustedes no tenían que ir a la facultad hoy? – Rose y Alice aun continuaban sus estudios. Ambas estudiaban diseño.

– No. Se suponía que hoy había algo así como una jornada reflexiva, como espiritual y todo eso. Rose y yo pensamos que no era importante ir – se encogió de hombros.

– Ah – me limité a murmurar.

Alice se sentó en el sofá a ver las revistas que ella misma había comprado, por lo que me dirigí hacia el baño a ducharme, que era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y estábamos recién llegando al pub. Como siempre nos dejaron entrar sin necesidad de filas y palabras, solo un saludo al guardia y una coqueta sonrisa bastaban como forma de pago. Rose no llegó como Alice dijo por lo que pensamos que el "asunto" estaba tardando un tanto, así que sin demorar mas entramos y nos dispusimos a pasarla bien un rato.

– ¿Cómo lo haremos hoy? – Preguntó Alice una vez que estuvimos sentada a la barra tomando un trago – ¿Dúo o cada una por su lado?

– Eso depende – le respondí – Si los dos están buenos será dúo, ahora, si uno no está a la altura… habrá que seguir buscando – suspiré como si aquello fuera un arduo trabajo.

– Como siempre – sonrió – ¿Crees que el chico rubio de la cafetería esté aquí hoy? – preguntó de pronto.

– No lo sé – me encogí de hombros. No me importaba en lo mas mínimo – Si su amigo y el quieren pasar una buena noche, seria lo mas lógico.

– Se veía bueno – volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo.

– Y lo es – murmuré para mi misma.

Estuvimos un rato conversando acerca de cualquier trivialidad cuando un par de chicos se acercaron a invitarnos a bailar. Alice aceptó, pero yo no. Ni loca lo haría viendo a aquel tipo, con aquella sonrisa estúpida en el rostro como si fuera la mejor cosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, como si pudiera tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. Obviamente no me tendría a mí.

– No quiero – desvié la mirada de él volviéndola a mi trago.

Alice me dedicó una mirada de reproche al tiempo que articulaba la palabra "descortés". Me encogí de hombros. No tenía el ánimo para fingir interés en nadie. El chico parecía algo contrariado, pero sabiamente se alejó sin insistir.

Iba por el segundo trago, cuando siento que alguien apoya su mano en mi espalda, por lo que rápidamente me volteo.

– ¿Cómo estas, dulzura? – sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Dulzura? Después de lo de esta tarde, ¿piensas que soy una dulzura? – enarqué una ceja.

– Dulzura, preciosa, ardiente… todas son buenas – se encogió de hombros. No me quedó más que reír.

– Bueno, ¿y que te trae por aquí? – le pregunté como si no me lo hubiera dicho esta tarde.

– Sabes perfectamente a lo que vine.

– En ese caso, ella esta por allá con algún tipo – señalé hacia en el centro de la pista –. No estaba suficientemente bueno, así que Alice no tardará en volver.

– Perfecto – sonrió complacido – ¿Y tu porque no estas bailando?

– No quise – me encogí de hombros nuevamente.

– Te invitaría a bailar pero creo que será en otra ocasión – seguí su mirada para percatarme de que Alice venia hacia nosotros con expresión seria. Me extrañó aquello.

– Hola – le saludó Jasper una vez que ella estuvo a su lado.

– Hola – le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

– Alice, este es Jasper. Jasper, Alice – le indiqué con la mano – Jasper es un amigo a quien conocí en la cafetería.

– Un gusto – le dijo Jasper besando su mano.

– Para mí también – le respondió Alice con un poco de dificultad. Rodé los ojos.

Con la mirada le indiqué a Jasper que hablara con Alice, lo que afortunadamente hizo.

– ¿Quieres bailar?

– Claro – ambos sonriendo como un par de idiotas se dirigieron hacia la pista.

– ¿Te las das de cupido, eh? – me habló aquella inconfundible voz a mis espaldas.

– Al parecer por esta noche si – suspiré – ¿Tienes algo un poco mas fuerte, Mark? – le pregunté al no estar conforme con lo que tomaba.

– Si, pero no puedo dártelo en publico – sonrió provocadoramente, a lo que puse los ojos en blanco.

– Madura – el rió.

– ¡Hey! Yo solo hablaba sobre un nuevo trago que aun no es legal – hizo una mueca inocente –. Tu solo imaginaste cosas.

– Si, claro – entrecerré los ojos –. Sírveme lo que sea, pero rápido.

– Claro, capitana – me entregó un vaso con vodka

Había bebido tanto líquido hoy, que necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño, por lo que rápidamente me levanté y me dirigí hacia los baños. Con dificultad me abrí paso hasta allá e hice lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando salía del baño, lo hacia tan deprisa que choqué contra alguien.

– ¡Lo siento! – exclamó una voz masculina mientras me sostenía para que no cayera.

– No te preocupes. Yo no vi por donde iba.

– Aun así yo…

Cuando vi de quien se trataba tuve la misma reacción que él, aunque quizás no fue tan exagerada.

– Te recuerdo – hablé primero –. Edward, ¿verdad? – fingí como que no estaba segura.

– Si. Tu eres Bella – no supe si fingía no recordar mi nombre o no.

– Exacto – me limité a contestar.

Era extraño como la situación no me incomodaba en nada, a pesar de que hace como una semana habíamos tenido sexo como unos locos desenfrenados sin siquiera conocernos. Esto me aclaraba cuan indiferente podía llegar a actuar.

– ¿Quieres beber algo? – preguntó de pronto. Me encogí de hombros.

– Claro. ¿Por qué no? – sonrió para luego guiarnos hacia la barra.

¿Quién sabe si repetiríamos lo de la otra vez?

* * *

**Hellou (: ! Después de tanto tiempo sin subir aquí D: No me maten u.u El bloqueo que tenia con este fic era impresionante, a pesar de que es el que mas me gusta de los pocos que hecho. Insisto, lo siento /: Trataré de demorar menos en futuras actualizaciones & les aclaro que NO dejaré la historia de lado. Me gusta demasiado como para hacerlo.**

**Hablando sobre la historia. Creo que ya entienden mas o menos como es la forma de ser de Bella en este fic - debo agregar que amo a Bella Bitch -, asi que no se sorprendan si hay escenas medias pervert que nadie imaginó. Solo es un aviso. Mas adelante entenderán el porque de tal actitud, por ahora solo será sobre el inicio de la historia.**

**Espero dejen review ^.^ Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, en el capitulo anterior. Se cuidan. Bye !**


End file.
